When two worlds collide
by thebloodyrose77
Summary: The future depends on what we do in the present – Mahatma Ghandi. When two girls inherit a house from their grandfather, they don't realize that said house will bring an adventure of a lifetime for them. Set before the first movie. Co-written with Vampirerex1.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

I stood under the rain along side my family as we were saying our goodbye to the man who had helped me to be the person I am now, and injected me with morals. I couldn't say the prayer because of both my sorrow and the freezing cold. It was hard to say goodbye.

"It's alright" KC, my sister, whispered in my ear. When I looked up at her I couldn't take the pain anymore and I buried my head into her underarm and cried.

I only listened to what the priest and everyone were saying. I couldn't talk, I couldn't get the words out. I felt like my heart was in my throat as I tried to stop my self from crying anymore.

I tune out and remember the happy moments I spent with grandpa before he was gone. Just thinking about not seeing him again made me want to cry more. Who would play with my hair and ruin it now ? Who will tell me silly jokes when I'm upset ? and still I would laugh like a crazy girl at them.

I'm forced back to reality when everyone said Amen. I forced my self to say it as my sister smiled at me and squeezed my arm.

"Are you alright ?" she asked

I looked up at her and nod though it was a lie. I watched my sister as she pulled a semi-dry tissue and handed it to me which I took allowing her to bring me as close as she can to her. There I feel safe. There no one can hurt me. There my sorrow fades a bit. There I feel I'm strong.

"Just think he is not in pain anymore" KC said to me. I smile at her she is right grandpa is resting in peace now and he is in a better place. I should be happy for him.

Then our parents come up to us

"Thank you girls for being here. It would've meant a lot to your grandfather" mum said and I smile at her. KC held out her hand and our mum took it in hers.

"It's not a problem. He was an inspiration to us" KC said and I couldn't agree more.

Our mother smiled at us and then pulled us into a hug, before pulling back.

"I know it may be a wrong time, but...your grandfather's will is being read next Thursday, I don't know, but I think he may have left you two something" she said.

"Okay mom, we'll be there" KC said. she was always the one that got the talking since she is the older and the wiser between us.

Our mother nodded and kissed us on the head before walking off to the church, our father then came up to us.

"I'm so proud of the both of you, I want you to know that. You really provided support for your mother" he said.

I smiled as KC pulled me into a comforting hug.

"We did what we had to dad, besides, he was our grandfather as much as he was your father and mom's father in law" KC said.

Our father smiled and pulled us both into a hug too, before walking off.

"Come on, let's get to the wake shall we?" KC said.

I looked up at her and nodded then went off towards her car. I leaned against the car and waited for KC. when she got here she kissed my forehead.

"Come on then, let's go and celebrate grandpa's life" She said.

I smiled faintly as she unlocked the car, opening the door for me and waiting for me to get in, she went around the other side and got in, putting her belt on and driving to the house that would hold the wake.


	2. Chapter 2

Tamara p.o.v

I sat in the passenger seat staring outside my window wondering if you were watching me now. I'm heart broken..I miss you so much already, you were the man who taught me how to stand up every time I tripped, who taught me how to be myself without being afraid, to stand up for the right thing no matter how hard it was. It has been four days only and life seems less brighter somehow.

My train of thoughts was cut when KC parked the car. We made our way to the office of our family's lawyer. When the secretariat saw us she immediately expressed her sorry for our lost and led us straight to the main office.

Everyone was already seated around a huge table. We hugged our parents and shake hands with the Lawyer before taking our seats.

"We are all here to read the last will and testament of Wilfred Arthur Charleston. All the money he owned went to charity, the stocks he had invested in are to go to his son..." The lawyer began.

He looked at our father as he said this. He then went on to say what our grandfather was leaving to our mother. That four by four that she'd always wanted and his medals from the war, then he came to us.

"To his two wonderful grandchildren Katherine and Tamara he leaves his house and everything inside of it" He said.

KC and I looked at each other.

"I don't know about that...it was like his special place with grandma and I just don't think that..it has been deserted for a long time" she signs and I look at her

"come on KC it was grandpa's last wish to have the house" she looks at me hesitated but I gave her one of my looks that made her heart soften. She takes a deep breath and then she said OK. I really felt that having the house will make grandpa happy.

After signing the papers we head home and we talked a bit about the house and we decided that we go there tomorrow.

* * *

I wake up the next day on the couch to banging on the door. I walk to it and I find that its KC.

"You still not dressed?" KC asked in disbelief.

"For what?" I asked rubbing the sleep out of my eyes while walking inside.

"We are going to grandpa's house" she said following me to the living room.

"We are going in the afternoon why are you bothering me about it now" I said finally finding my slippers.

"It is afternoon" KC snapped at me holding the clock into my face.

I take her hand away from my face so I could actually look at it and my eyes widen when I find that she was right.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry KC, but I didn't sleep until sunrise and..." KC stopped me saying "Just go get a shower and get your self ready I'll pack your stuff" I smiled hugging her a quick hug and running off up stares "You're the best" I yelled so she could hear me

* * *

The car drive was so long and when we finally got there it was sunset. We moved the things we brought with us inside and it was the dustiest place I had ever seen in my life.

From the outside it looked like it needed a lot of fixing and that was while it was almost dark then how would it look in the morning? I wondered walking around and attempting to climb the stairs.

"Watch it they're old they might not hold your weight" KC said before entering the living room. I walked up anyway and not only two steps until my scream was heard around the whole place.

"I told you they wouldn't hold your weight" KC said coming to my aid "You should be more careful" she said helping me up to my feet.

"You know it smells like grandpa" I said following KC as she went up the stairs and ahead of me.

"I know it feels like he is here with us too" she said as we arrived at the second floor safe and sound.

"But it's kinda creepy" I said trying to open one of the doors only to have the handle come off in my hand

"Can you stop touching things please" she asked, taking the handle out of my hand. I frowned for a second but continued to follow KC as she searched for anything that could get the lamps to work in this floor too. For some weird reason the buttons were in the middle of the hall.

We entered a room that had its own bathroom and own balcony. "This room is mine" I said immediately.

"Don't worry it's not the only room with a bathroom and a balcony attached" she said rolling her eyes at me

"I don't care this one is mine" I said sitting on the bed but getting up immediately from the dust that filled the whole room. KC walked to the window and opened it.

We cleaned the dust and changed the sheets of two room that were across from each other and we decided to call it a day and go to sleep.

I changed to my Pajamas and lied on my bed. I had to go to the office tomorrow...I really didn't feel like working, maybe I would feel like it when I get inside the office and see people working.

I lay there for what seemed like hours thinking of random things that crossed my mind until I got really bored and gave up on sleeping.

I walked into KC's room and stood by the door "KC you awake?" I asked and she sighed. "Now I am" KC is the kind that would wake up if a fly stood on her window it probably came with being a soldier. "I can't sleep" I said taking a step inside the room. She looked up at me and I knew she knew what I wanted "Fine you can sleep in here for tonight" I smiled and ran climbing into the bed from on top of KC. "My legs Tamara!" I got under the sheets before saying sorry and goodnight.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

I woke up to the sound of my mobile. Ugh time to get up already ?. I walked down stares to see where KC is.

"KC, where are you ?" I asked getting down the last steep.

"In the lounge Tammy!" she called and I instantly started walking there.

When I got to the door KC said looking back at me "Sorry I left you in bed, I wanted to get an early start on cleaning this place up" I just nodded and walked in as she motioned me to.

KC places her hands on my shoulders "So what colour do you think I should paint this room?"

I look around. I didn't want to change anything in the house. What if it doesn't look or smell like grandpa anymore ? I really wanted to take the house first because it was grandpa's wish and second because I wanted something to remind me of him forever.

"I'm going to keep the furniture, so we'll always have something to remind us of grandpa" KC said. I feel happy for the first time since days. KC always could read me and know what I want. For a second I thought she wanted to get rid of everything grandpa did in the house but I knew she wouldn't. I smile and shrug, I don't know it's hard to tell what should we paint it. She nods at me.

"You're right, I should go and get some tester pots and some paint cards after I've cleaned upstairs. Why don't you go and get washed and dressed and then, we'll see what you can do huh?" she asked and I just nodded turning around and making my way up stares.

I walk into my room. I go through my bags and get my self two clean towels the I head into the bath room. I adjust the water then I strip and get under it. Oh hot water is so good. I feel my self relaxing under it. After about 15 minutes I'm done showering. I wrap one around my body and one around my hair.

I sit on the floor beside my bags and sign remembering that I have to go to work. I have to unpack when I get back from work...again why do I have to go to work ?...right to get my self out of my mood and cheer myself up.

I put on my skirt that went just an inch under my knees, Then I put on the jacket that matched the skirt above my buttoned shirt. I hold my high heels and go down stares.

"Okay ?" KC asks me as soon as she sees me. I nod walking up to her. I sit in her lap. We used to do that since we were little kids. When I'm upset, lonely or even just in need of a hug. KC would take me in her lap and play with my hair. She always felt like she needed to act like my mum which I liked and appreciated from her.

"I know you miss him Mara, I miss him too. But...we'll always have something to remind us of him" KC said in another attempt to make me feel better. I nodded and then rested my head on her shoulder.

"I wish he was here" I said. She rubs my back

"Mara, he is here" she says.

I look up at her and she put her hand on my chest, above my heart.

"He's just in here" she said. I smile faintly. She is right grandpa will always be in there.

"Well, how about you make breakfast and I'll go and start cleaning upstairs yeah?" she asked. I smiled and nodded.

I first went to see what food we brought with us then I got everything I will need to make breakfast and went down to work.

I walk to the stares and I call for KC "Breakfast is ready"

"I'll be down in a minute" came the answer. I walked back to the kitchen and got my self a cup of coffee then went to the table just as KC arrived into the room.

I had to take a taxi to work. Usually my friend picks me up but since I love further now she can't. Anyway I get to the office and as soon as I entered the eyes were on me.

My friend Bella walks to me and she hugs then she says she is sorry and she holds my hand and led us. I could swear I saw her giving every one a glare to go to work. I knew this isn't going to be an easy thing since everyone knows how much me and grandpa were close.

I sit on my disk and my eye falls on the picture on my disk with me, KC and grandpa in it. Me and KC were hugging him from the back and we had our hands around his shoulders. We were all happy back then.

"Oh Mara my dear, you are finally back" I look up blinking with my eyes repeatedly to get the tears away. It's my boss.

I stand up and she locks me in a hug.

"How are you ?" she says after breaking the hug and looking at me.

"I'm just...fine" I say...I'm not used to lie to my boss.

"Will I'm just glad you're back...the stupid girl who took your place was about to drive me crazy" I laugh as the girl glares at Miss Peterson from behind and Miss Peterson was like "I saw that"

"What did she do wrong ?" I ask as Bella was the one responsible for teaching the newbie.

"She can't even talk to a client properly and she is always late...you know how much I hate late people" She says glancing at the women behind her.

"I'm sure she can work on that" I say then look at the women behind Miss Peterson "Right ?" She immediately nods. When it comes to the clients Miss Peterson is so strict.

"OK then people let's get to work" she looks behind her "Give my schedule and everything else to Tamara" and she walked away to her office.

I sit on my office as the newbie went to get everything.

Skip to lunch time...

I sat with the group of the office and had my launch silently.

"You know you should be happy for him" One of my coworkers said. I just gave him a faint smile and took a sip from my drink.

"I heard that you moved out to a new place" anther one said and that was it the whole table was looking at me.

"Yeah we did" I say silently trying to make it short and give them a sign that I don't want to talk about anything that has to do with my grandfather. I finally was getting used to the fact that life will go on but they are not making it easy now.

"We ? I didn't know you were seeing someone" one of the gossip lovers said.

"I'm not..I meant me and my sister" she made an oh face.

"The house is for your grandfather right ?" I just nodded at that one.

"But it's further from the office right ?" I nodded again. I think Bella noticed that I was seriously getting uncomfortable.

"OK so who wants to hand out after work tonight" and just like that everyone stopped bothering me and started making planes for tonight.

I was sitting on my office and Bella wouldn't stop begging for me to tag in tonight with her and the group.

"Tamara" I hear my bosses voice from behind me...Shit.

"Yes boss" I say standing up and looking at her.

"You go to your work" she said harshly to Bella and Bella took off running.

"I'm so sorry this won't happen again" I say to her not looking into her eyes.

"OK but if it does I will fire her" I shake my head in understanding.

"Now I want you to change tomorrow's 10 meeting to dinner and tell thanks for the big donation on last friday charity party.

"OK... called and she wanted you to call her when ever you're free" She nodded before she went back to the office.

"That is weird why did she leave the office here when she could have just called you inside" The newbie said. It was the same question on my mind it was weird for Miss Peterson to do so.

I stand waiting for my Taxi under the building.

"So the house is for you grandfather huh" I look to see gossip girl again.

"What do you want ?" I say as I had enough from her walking around in the office and saying shit like I wasn't in the office and I couldn't hear her.

"I..." she didn't get to answer as the Taxi driver pulled over...thank god.

I get into the car and the stupid bitch waved bye with a smile making me even more angry. My Phone goes off and it reads Bella.

"Hello" I say

"Hey..so you changed your mind ?" she asks clearly struggling to get out from the room and away from the people laughing loudly.

"No" I say in a tone that says I don't want to talk about it.

"Come on" She says.

"Bella can you please stop pushing me" I say rising my voice.

"Fine...don't come" she says before hanging up...yeah great that is all I needed.

"KC where are you ?" I call when I get into the house.

"In the living room" I walk there and as soon as I walk in she frowns knowing I wasn't OK.

"What happened ?" She asked as I throw my self on the couch and rested my head on her shoulder.

"They wouldn't stop saying shit and then just to make things better I raised my voice on Bella and she hang up on my face" I say with a sign.

"Why did you rise your voice on Bella ?" she asked deciding that this was more important than the other thing.

"Because she kept on pushing on me to go with her and a group from the office to some bar tonight" I say as she started playing with my hair.

"Maybe you should go" She says and I sign rising my head from her shoulder.

"KC..." and before I could say another word "I was just saying but It's your choice to do whatever you want" she says and I could tell that she didn't mean what she said but she understand that I'm not ready now.

"I will go get my things unpacked and then I will take a shower and help you cook dinner...what do you say ?" I ask her standing up.

"That sounds great"

I run up the stares and to my room. I walk to my suit cases and I start taking my clothes out and placing them in the closet. After a half an hour I was done with the clothes ans started with my stuff in the boxes. When I finally got done I went into the bathroom and took a long hot shower.

I got out and it was already time to for dinner so I got dressed and went down quickly.

"Sorry I'm late" I tell her entering the kitchen to find her already started. We share what each one would do and we started making a nice home-made dinner.

I was in sweet dreams when KC started shaking me and waking me.  
"What ?" I asked getting on my elbows.

"I heard gun fire get up we have to leave the house" she said in a rush taking the blanket of me.

"OK" I said getting back to sleep. I couldn't understand what she was saying.

"No...no Tamara get up" She signs and the next thing I know is that I got socked with water.

"What the hell" I yell waking up.

"Get the F up" She says.

As soon as my feet touched the ground I was drugged out and we were heading down the stares. The there it was the gun fire. I scream and get down to the floor.

"Come on we have to get out" She yells at me

We run down the stares and when we get to the last step the door flow open and in a split of a second men were all over.

All the men with the guns and black clothes were staring at us when one of the them yelled "Get them"

KC took my hand and we took off up the stares. My heart was pounding so hard that I thought it is going to fall from my chest.

* * *

**Please read and review, tell me and Vampireresx1 what you think. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

We reach the top of the stairs. My heart still pounding like it was begging to get out of my chest. Suddenly KC let go of my hand and I stopped to see why she did so. I saw a big man, just like the others dressed in black. My eyes widened. KC punched the guy the she looked at me

"Run Mara, run" she yelled at me.

I ran and ran as fast as I could. I didn't know where I was heading, it seemed like I didn't know the house anymore but I ran and ran as I was told. I heard footsteps behind. Should I glance back...what if it was KC? I took a deep breath and looked behind me to see a muscled man closing in on me. I entered one of the rooms and closed the door behind me, but he banged on it and tried to open it. Damn that wasn't a smart idea but I had no other way out. I kept pushing the door but he was stronger than me. His hand appeared from the door and I bit it. I heard the man cursing in pain and I just kept biting until he stopped pushing the door and focused on taking his hand out of my mouth. Then I let go and in the same moment I closed the door and locked it. I felt disgusted for biting his hand, but I had no time for that. I went to the window and tried to open it. It opened only a bit then it stopped. The man started banging on the door again and something told me that he had company. I tried to open the damned window but it just wouldn't comply.

The door slammed against the wall and I screamed and ran to the corner. The two men tried to trap me in the corner. Lucky me I found an old pipe by my side. It was an old pipe but it was a steel pipe.

"I warn you two I'm very good with this" I said with a shaken voice.

The two men looked at each other then burst out laughing. I took a deep breath and I swung my arm. I hit the first man on the side of his head. I'd hit him so hard that he fell on his partner. I took the chance when the man tried to hold his partner and I tried to seek out the door. Once done, I ran but didn't get far when two big hands wrapped around me and took me off my feet.

"NO...no let me go...NO" I yelled and yelled and yelled but he was too strong and no matter how hard I kicked I couldn't get free from his hard cold grip.

The guy threw me in one of the rooms that I don't think I'd ever been into. Two other men came to the room and started taking things out. I didn't understand why but after a few moments it hit me. These things could be used as stuff to defend ourselves with. Then my heart stopped beating and my whole body froze. A man came into the room with KC in his arms and he threw her on the floor then turned around and left. I looked at my sister...Was she dead? Had they killed my sister? Was I going to die next? I looked at KC chest and it was moving. It was then that I let out the breath I was holding. I looked at the man and I looked at the gun in his arms. I tried to crawl to KC but he moved his gun and aimed it on me. I froze.

"Get back to the corner" I stared at him for a while then silently went back to the corner and sat there looking at KC. I felt helpless, so helpless that tears gathered in my eyes.

"By the way" I looked at the guy "Nice outfit" I held my hands to my body trying to cover it. I was only in my nightgown.

KC started moving like she was waking up. I looked at her and when she finally sat up and looked around she saw me in the corner. She crawled over and brought me close to her. I wrapped my hands around her and we hugged.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

I only nodded and leaned into her to feel some safety. Time passed on and that guy just stood there staring at KC probably because she was the bigger threat. I moved a little and I looked at KC.

"What's gonna happen to us?" I asked her afraid of the answer.

"I don't know Mara, I honestly don't know" she replied looking down at me. I shifted beside her to get closer and she accepted that and held me as tight as she could.

* * *

I woke up to KC shaking me but before I could even open my mouth she placed her finger to my lips

"Shhh, it's alright. Someone's here" she whispered

I looked at her and she smiled, she then gave me a small nod. She silently told me to close my eyes again. We were getting out of here finally. KC woke me up again a little later and she helped me toward a trap door that apparently lead to the basement. There was a small Chinese man.

"Go down there, you'll be alright" she said.

I heard footsteps coming and my heart started running. Oh my god we are all going to get caught.

"Hurry!" She growled at me.

I looked at her.

"Forgive me for this Tamara" She said to me and before I could react I was pushed down but caught by the Chinese man.

KC closed the door.

"No...KC" I said wanting to somehow get back in there to get to my sister.

"Don't worry we will help her out too" I looked to see who had said that and it was a tough looking man. I looked behind him, actually around me to find myself surrounded by muscled men.

I looked back at the guy who had said the last statement and I nodded at him. If KC trusted them with me then I could trust them to get her out of there too. I found myself a corner away from every one and sat in it. After a few minutes the trap door opened again. I held my breath until KC came in view. Thank god she was alright. She hurried over to me still holding the gun in her hand.

"Who're you?" One of the men asked.

KC looked at them and raised an eyebrow.

"I believe you're the ones who owe _us_ an explanation. This is our house, who are those guys and what do you all want?" She asked.

The same guy that said he would get KC out of there looked at us

"You live here?" He asked back.

"Yes we do, now what is it you want here and who are they?" KC demanded. She was really a strong person.

They began to explain what was happening. It scared the shit out of me. God why our house?

"So who are you?" One of the guys asked.

"I'm KC and this is Tamara, who're you?" KC replied to them.

The guy from earlier spoke again. It was like the others were leaving the talking to him. He introduced himself and the men with him.

"I'm Barney Ross, this is Yin Yang, Gunnar Jensen, Toll Road, Hale Caesar and Lee Christmas" he said.

Both me and KC looked up as we heard a bang up in the room. I guess the guys up there were looking for us.

"Can we get out of here please?" I asked and spoke for the first time to these men.

KC looked at me and I looked at her with a begging eye.

"I need to get her out of here, she's never been in this situation before" she said.

The guys nodded and Barney nodded to one of the guys, Toll to take us out of the basement. KC motioned me to go first behind the guy and I did. It was cold out here. It was double cold for me as I was only in my nightgown. KC took her dressing gown off and put it around my shoulders as we were walked to a truck and told to wait there

* * *

We were finally allowed to get into the house to pack some of our stuff that we will need. I thought about what will happen to the house now? What would happen to us? What happened next?.

We entered the house and right there by the door there was a man laying dead.

"Don't look Tamara" I kept on telling myself all the way to my room.

I entered my room and I closed the door behind me and let some tears escape my eyes. I took a deep breath and stopped myself from crying. KC would know from a look at my face. She always did.

I changed my clothes first then I started packing in the things that I would need most. I came out of my room and KC does too. She looks at me and smiles.

"Lets go then" she said.

I nodded while Toll went ahead of us, he left the house through the front door leaving us alone. As KC went to step over one of the guys, a hand came out and grabbed her ankle. I stared with great fear as he and other men started getting up.

Why were they getting up? They were dead, weren't they? Stop getting up...die...stop.

"Okay, please tell me they're not dead?" I asked.

I watched the guys as they opened up their shirts and looked at their bullet proof vests.

"They're not dead" KC said answering my question.

The guys pointed there guns at us and motioned for us to walk. I expected Gunnar to do something but what could he do when there was like 4 or 5 guns pointed at us. KC held my hand and made me walk with them to where ever these men were taking us.

"It'll be alright Mara, I promise" KC said trying to make me calm down as it was obvious that I was going into shock. But no I had to stay strong for me and for KC. I nodded at her and then we were all shoved into a room, Gunnar went first, then KC and then Me, but since I wasn't actually focusing when the guy shoved me I fell on KC.

"Are you alright?" She asked me

I nodded again as that was what I'd become so good at. KC smiled and stroked my hair.

"We'll get out of this" She said in a very calm tone, that somehow made me feel a little safe.

I frowned.

"How're we gonna get out of this KC?" I asked.

She looked at me and smiled.

"Have you forgotten what profession I was in until almost a year ago?" She retorted.

I looked at her and she smiled at me then looked at Gunnar

"They're clever I'll give them that. They put us in a room with no windows and no escape except from the way we came in which is probably guarded. If that's the case then we need to think up a diversion" KC said.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews, favs and follows. Don't forget to check out Vampirerex1's story.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

_Barney POV_

I gathered the team in a hidden spot in the woods that were in front of the house; we needed to make a plan of attack to get to the two girls in the house. When Toll Road had run from the house like he was running for his life, we were instantly on guard, in case he had been followed. When Toll Road told us about him coming out and the door being shut and locked, we were confused. The men inside were dead weren't they? We all looked towards the house and saw through the lit window, the men taking KC, Gunnar and Tamara. Proving that indeed they were alive, it was easy to tell how they'd survived due to the bullet proof vests they were wearing.

"Okay so what's the plan boss?" Yang asked the question in everyone's mind.

"Still working on it, but we need to hurry. These men are ready to kill"

Every one of them nodded at my words. They knew I was right, these men were merciless.

"So anyone got an idea they wanna put on the table?" I finished questioning.

The team looked at one another, hoping that one of them would speak up and get them out of this, but they all had faith in me otherwise I wouldn't be the boss. Then right there a voice alerted us all.

"Everyone to their positions!" Came the orders from the boss of the other group. We scattered in the woods near to see what was going on.

"I want your boss to step out and show himself" The man standing with a gun pointed to Tamara's head demanded.

I came out of the bushes with my hands in the air. I knew that Tamara had nothing to do with all of this and I wasn't going to let an innocent woman die because we were late to deliver a stupid package.

"You're the boss?" The masked man asked, gripping Tamara tighter.

"Yeah and I'm guessing you're the boss too" I said as calm as I could.

"Yes. I want the package" the man demanded.

"Or?" I asked still calm but alarmed.

"Or what do you think? I'll kill them all one at a time and chop their bodes to little pieces before feeding them to the wild animals in that forest...but we can prevent all that if you simply gave me my package" the man said aggressively this time.

It was obvious that the man didn't plan for all this and he wasn't ready for it, he probably thought that he was going to meet some amateur, but to his surprise it had to be The Expendables. It was no secret that The Expendables were the best group of mercenaries. They had their own reputation amongst mercenaries, but they would never be good enough to live up to the reputation of The Expendables.

"I'll think about it" I said.

I noticed the look on Tamara's face and I nodded at her, trying to tell not to worry. Me and MY team were going nowhere until we got her and her sister out of there, alive.

"Well think quickly" the man said grabbing some of Tamara's hair and exposing her neck

"It will be a shame to have to kill this beautiful piece of ass"

The man then dragged Tamara back with him into the house but never taking his eyes nor his gun off of the mercenary in front of him. I walked back to the same spot where his team were, a few moments later all of them were standing around him with looks of dissatisfaction.

"These men are serious we should give them what they want" Toll Road said.

This surprised everyone including me, but after a few moments we found ourselves in two teams. One team with the idea of giving the package and the other with the idea of not giving over the package. I've never been a man to back down, if me and my team are sent to get a package and deliver it, then we would get the package and we would deliver it, even if a group of morons with guns in their hands were trying to stop us.

"We'll find a way to get in there and get them out" I said.

"We can't get back to the basement they found out about it" Lee said moving his hand across his face trying to get some ideas out of his brain.

We sat there thinking and making a plan to get out of this hellhole with the ladies safe, we're officially responsible for them now. The look that Tamara had given me made me want to save them even more. That look had hurt me and had bruised my dignity, so I would do all I could to get Tamara and her sister out of there like I promised them.

_Gunnar POV_

Sitting in a room with no-way of escape wasn't the easiest thing to do for me. Not only was I beginning to withdrawal from not using when I needed to, but I was also sat in the room with two beautiful young women, which was beginning to play havoc on my self control, not that I had much to begin with. When one of the men came in and took the youngest girl out, I breathed a little sigh of relief, at least now I'd only have to deal with one woman playing havoc on my limited self control. A few minutes passed before the door opened again and the youngest...Tamara was her name, was shoved back in before the door was closed and locked.

"Are you OK?" The eldest...KC asked rushing to her side.

"Yeah...I'm fine" she said walking over to her spot on the floor and sitting there.

"What happened?" KC asked sitting by her side.

I watched and listened intently to what the younger girl said.

"They used me to threaten Barney. They told him that if he doesn't give them the package, they're going to kill us one at a time and chop our bodies into little pieces and feed us to the wild animals in the forest" she said as if remembering what the man said exactly.

"What did Barney say?" I asked. Tamara and KC looked at him.

"He said he'd think about it" Tamara said looking at me obviously waiting to see my reaction to the answer.

"That means they're still thinking of a way to get us out of here" I said.

Tamara just kept staring at me, I guessed she was wishing that this was all just a nightmare that she'd wake up from soon.

"What's in the package?" KC asked as she got up and stood in front of me.

I couldn't help thinking about how sexy she looked all angry and worried for her sister.

I looked at her then sighed.

"We don't know...we weren't told.." I began looking her in the eye.

"The other team's here because we were late for the deadline" I finished still looking at her and her back at me.

"Did you know were are we now?" KC asked looking behind her at Tamara.

"We are in the second floor the room at the end of the hall. Remember the one grandpa told us to stay away from" She told her remembering how their grandfather would obviously tell them to never enter this room

"And I still wonder why" KC said.

"We shouldn't just sit here doing nothing" she said after a few seconds of silence.

"What do you suggest?" I asked her.

"I don't know...let's collect everything we can find around this room that can be used" she said and we all got up and started looking around the room and collect everything we can find.

_Toll Road POV_

Waiting for the team to make up their mind was like waiting for the bus on a bank holiday. I sighed and shook my head.

"Guys, we need to get in there and help those girls" I said.

Lee and Hale looked at me.

"Gunnar's in there with them" Hale said.

I snorted.

"Yeah, Gunnar. The one who did speed to give him a buzz. You guys know how dangerous he can be" I stated.

Barney held up his hand and looked at all of us.

"I see where you're both coming from, yes, Gunnar's dangerous because he's going cold turkey to get off the drugs, but he also knows when to sober up and help out. They'll be safe with him in there" he said.

I rolled my eyes, yeah, safe...for now. Until Gunnar goes off on one of his crazy episodes and hurts them unintentionally. But I had no other choice, I either went with what Barney said or get into a fight about it. It was clear that most of the team didn't want to give up the package just so we could get the girls out. But then again, as I thought about it rationally...the men would probably kill the girls and Gunnar even if we gave them the package. I sighed, we were between a rock and a hard place.

_Lee Christmas POV_

I gave a sigh as I watched the other guys think on what to do. All this time being taken to think of a plan to get a couple of girls and Gunnar out of a house when we could be going in there already and trying to get them out was frustrating me. Those girls have nothing to do with us, so why can't we just go and at least attempt to reason with the guys in the house, tell them that their beef was with us, not with the girls. I shook my head, all this over one lousy package that we didn't deliver on time, it wasn't like we were intentionally being tardy, we got caught up while trying to retrieve the package.

"Anyone got any ideas yet?" Barney asked.

I shook my head.

"No have you?" I asked.

Barney looked at me and shook his head too.

"That's why I'm asking'" he said.

Well I did have one idea, but it consisted of us just running in there and taking the men by storm, but that would probably get the girls killed. I sat down and I thought about it, this whole operation wouldn't have been a bother if the girls weren't in the house. Wait a minute, who are those girls and why are they in Wilfred's house? I guess that didn't really matter right now, we could ask them that when they were safe.

_Hale Caesar POV_

All this waiting around was making my feet itch. I wanted to go in there and show them a little of the action that my baby could do, to hell with the house and those girls should've been there anyway, why hadn't Willy told them to get lost, whoever they were? I narrowed my eyes as Barney started to make a plan of action to get the girls out of the house before we did anything to the guys. I couldn't believe that chick...Dixie she'd called herself...had sent another team to retrieve the package, it was like she didn't trust us or something.

"Hale, you need to create a diversion for us so we can get in there. I doubt they'd have the back covered, there's not enough of them for that" Barney said.

I grinned, now was my time to shine. Giving a nod, I primed my baby, ready for a good whoopin' of some amateur ass. This was pretty much the only thing that made sense to me, guns, violence and money, the three things that made me happy.

_Yin Yang POV_

Barney told us our positions, he was going to go in with Lee and try to get the girls and Gunnar out of the room they were in while Hale had to create a diversion and Toll and I needed to go and take out as many men as we could. It was clear to me that the mission of getting the package back to our client was taking a back seat until we got the girls and Gunnar out from their prison. It worried me about the girls being in with not only merciless killers, but being in with Gunnar too, especially with the fact that they're girls and Gunnar isn't exactly of sane mind at the best of times. Though considering this, I trusted Barney's judgement, even if the others didn't.


End file.
